simsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Sims3-maniatic
¡Hola Sims3-maniatic, bienvenido(a) a la SimsPedia! Muchas gracias por haberte registrado, y también gracias por editar la página Usuario Discusión:Trébol. Si te queda una duda, o si necesitas ayuda, puedes dejarme un mensaje dando clic aquí. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 22:07 9 nov 2009 (UTC) Usa esta pagina para dejarme mensajes, lo mas que me puedo demorar en responderte es 1 dia. ¡Hola! ¡Hola, Maniatic! ¿Cómo te va? Estás haciendo un trabajo grandioso en la SimsPedia. Quería invitarte a que votes, creo que tienes derecho también a dar tu opinión respecto al tema. Por otra parte, veo que no has socializado mucho (de hecho, no has socializado nada :P). Te invito a que te presentes en el Portal de la comunidad, que es donde escribimos cosas sobre la comunidad. Gracias por tu participación en éste proyecto. Yo soy Trébol, el único burócrata activo por ahora (el otro que teníamos se fue... pero creo que volverá...). ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 00:31 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Feliiiiiiiiiz Estoy tan feliz por el anuncio de la nueva expancion de los sims 3 que mi cara esta entumida porque no puedo dejar de sonreir.Perdon si no he hecho ediciones en el ultimo tiempo pero como ustedes ya se habran enterado hubo un terremoto aca en chile y he estado ocupado viendo si mis familiares estan bien.Tambien estoy feliz por que llegamos a los mil articulos,pero estoy preocupado porque tenemos articulos tan pobres que no superan las 2 lineas, asi que trabajare a full para enriquecer esos articulos.Sims3-maniatic 05:52 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Nueva sección en la portada! ¿Cual Quieres? ¡Hola Sims3-maniatic! Soy Simspedia, un semi-bot de la Simspedia controlado por SebaXL y Trébol. Te vengo a invitar a una nueva votación que se hará en mi blog. La pregunta es: ¿Cual nueva sección quieres en la portada? Para votar solo has click en el siguiente link: ¡Nueva sección en la portada! ¿Cual quieres? ¡Saludos! ¡Simspзdia! » ¿1 o 2, cual quieres? Gracias :D Gracias, te lo agradeceremos mucho. Si necesitas ayuda para algún artículo o cualquier cosa, aquí estoy. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 20:04 10 mar 2010 (UTC) Feliz cumple atrasado Jaja, pues eso. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sims3-maniatic! (atrasado, ya lo sé...) Bueh, estuve muy ocupado y con muchas cosas en la cabeza y no me acordé hasta ahora que ví que cambiabas tu edad. Yo siempre intento acordarme de los cumpleaños de los usuarios pero... el tuyo se me pasó. Igual, felicidades, y bienvenido a los 13 años :). Yo tengo esa edad. Es una buena edad, creo que es la mejor de la adolescencia. Porque estás apenas entrando, y hay muchos cambios y toda esa cosa. Bueno, pues, de nuevo, feliz cumpleaños. Esperamos que sigas aquí para tu próximo cumpleaños jaja. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 20:27 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Animotrones Bueno, es cierto que nos faltan muchísimos, pero yo estoy trabajando en eso y pronto, con la ayuda de quienes quieran ayudarme, vamos a acabar. Y sí, son muchísimos :S. Pero bueno... nada es imposible (excepto, claro, dejar de jugar Los Sims durante un mes :|). ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 22:01 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Noté tu pregunta en la discusión de las userboxes, y, aunque ya te contestó SebaXL, también quise hacerlo yo (?). Se agregan así: . Ví que querías agregar la que dice que tienes Los Sims (LS1). Tienes que escribir . Es todo. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 23:08 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Logros No sé mucho de los logros, pero parece que es una nueva característica que agregó Wikia. Mediante un sistema de puntos obtenidos por los logros, se va calificando tu trabajo en el Wiki. Por cada cosa importante que hagas, se te agrega un logro con una cantidad de puntos que depende de qué tan relevante haya sido tu edición. Y así vas mejorando y ganando puntos. Si tienes alguna otra duda, puedes consultarme o decirla directamente en el portal. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón){107} 02:34 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Que maaaaaaaal, para ser sincero odio eso de los logros, me meto a la Simspedia en la mañana y esta todo normal, como siempre, como me gustaba y llego en la noche del colegio y encuentro el sistema de logros ( Mi archienemigo ). No dire porque no me gusta pero me gustaria que lo quitaran.Sims3-maniatic 02:40 3 ago 2010 (UTC) :( Felices 300 ediciones Un pequeño mensaje para felicitarte por tus 300 ediciones. No muchos usuarios llegan hasta aquí ;). ¡Sigue así! Saludos --Trébol (Buzón){92} 03:13 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola..! Bueno pues lo que yo hice fue pegar todos las plantillas (o cómo se llamen :P) en word, con todo y los y después los copié todos juntos y los pegué en mi página... :D Suerte..! Bienvenida (uff) Bienvenido a la Simspedia! Bla, bla, bla. Soy Arc.94, un administrador. Me fijé que estuviste editando y creaste artículos de habilidades (bueno, vi nada más Pintura y Guitarra). Están bastante bien, pero fijate en dos cosas. Una, los acentos. A veces te faltan acentos en las palabras. Dos, el estilo de la página, aunque no es tan importante, influye. Por ejemplo, a los títulos no deberías ponerle negrita a alguno y a otros no, o esas cosas. También fijate que las frases estén lo suficientemente separadas, no trates de meter un párrafo en una única oración separada con comas. (Bueno, perdón si parezco muy severo :| pero creo que deberías saberlo). Bueno, saludos, y esperamos que sigas contribuyendo (??) --Arc.94 21:07 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Perdón :( Perdón por eso, entonces :| Es que yo soy bastante distraído. Igual no fue de malo, pero como fuiste el último en editar la página... (Sí, para algo existe el botón de Historia de la página, pero la vagancia puede más). De vuelta perdoname, Saludos, --Arc.94 21:18 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Usuarios destacados ¿Eso dice la página? :|. Jaja, la verdad no la he visto detenidamente, la creó SebaXL. Me avisó que la iba a crear y todo, pero no me dijo que se tenía que actualizar. He visto los usuarios destacados y todo, pero esa parte no la leí. Como sea, la voy a ver y veo cómo la puedo actualizar... o hacerle algo (?). Gracias por el aviso. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 18:27 28 ago 2010 (UTC) SebaXL No sé, está ausente. Supongo que deben ser problemas personales o escolares, pero la verdad no tengo ni idea, y él no ha dado ninguna explicación hasta ahora. En su página de usuario dice que regresará el 1º de Septiembre, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que lo haga ese día. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 16:01 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Imágenes Hola Sims3-maniatic. No por rezongar ni nada por el estilo, sólo quería decirte que es mejor para el funcionamiento de la Wiki que las imágenes que se suban deben tener un nombre en Español. Saludos. --Nacho 16:54 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Usuarios sospechosos No te preocupes, ya estoy vigilándolos de cerca y les dejé un mensaje en su discusión. Si siguen así, con la pena pero los voy a bloquear (6). Gracias por avisar. Y felicidades adelantadas por tus 900 ediciones :). Saludos --Trébol (Buzón) 22:05 12 sep 2010 (UTC) :He bloqueado ya a Fredy. por un plazo de 3 días debido a que después del aviso siguió añadiendo basura a las páginas. Gracias por haberlo revertido todo :). A Driv3r. no lo he bloqueado aún porque parece que ya paró, pero a la primera edición vandálica, por favor, avísame y lo bloqueo. También yo estaré atento a los cambios recientes. Cuando el bloqueo de Fredy termine, veremos si para con esas ediciones o sigue, para bloquearlo definitivamente o no. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 22:23 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Nose D: Realmente no tengo idea.... Mmmmm... Los Sims 2 y las cuatro estaciones V/S Sims 3? Nose, realmente no tengo idea. [[Usuario:SebaXL|''' SebaXL™ ]] discusión contribuciones Estoy pensando... » 03:25 19 sep 2010 (UTC) RE: Usuarios Destacados Bueno, si, no lo hice porque no estaba inactivo pero habían 3 admins mas que podrían haberlo actualizado y no lo hicieron. Bueno, este 27 si lo haré. SunSun! [[Usuario:SebaXL| SebaXL™ ]] discusión contribuciones Estoy pensando... » 16:06 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Imagen LS· Cuatro Estaciones Hola, he mirado el vídeo donde has sacado la imagen y si lees la letrita pequeña abajo, dice que es un logo creado por Cidade dos Sims y recalcan que no es oficial. Quizás te precipitaste al subirla. Ciao, SimmerDeluxe 11:16 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Peces Hola, vi que estuviste editando en Peces, y todo eso. Bueno, no sé si hiciste vos la página, pero te pido que pases el contenido a Pesca, porque no me parece que Peces tenga que ser un artículo aparte. Saludos, --Arc.94 00:32 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Eres igual que SiimerDeluxe Ya empiezo a sospechar que tú y SiimerDeluxe son la misma persona, porque se quejan de que los demás hacen algo en lo que ustedes son especialistas: poner puntos y espacios. Si tienes 1315 ediciones, es imposible que hayas creado sólo 15. O que te quejes de usuarios que editan para poner puntos o espacios y en una edición pones "poniendo puntos". Si quieres mañana lo pego aquí en tu discusión para demostrarte que tengo evidencia. Ahora, no es necesario hacer 10 ediciones para poner 3 palabras, 4 puntos y 3 espacios. Es más, hay ediciones en las que haces algo y en la siguiente lo borras :|. Saludoos, espero que dejen de molestarme en Simspedia estos tipos que ponen puntos y espacios (por ahora ya acusé a SiimerDeluxe y a tí), 190.50.14.124 P.D.: no puedo creer que seas usuario destacado de Simspedia, tus ediciones son más pobres que un tipo que vive en un carrito de supermercado. Y los dos son buenos usuarios Que no te afecte el mensaje de arriba ni por un segundo, ¿quieres? Un vandalizador cualquiera que se pone a editar sin saber lo que es trabajar duro en un Wiki. Sigue con tus ediciones normalmente, eres un gran editor y te lo he dicho muchísimas veces. ¡Levanta el ánimo y a seguir! Un saludo --Trébol (Buzón) 00:32 5 oct 2010 (UTC) PD: Si quieres borrar el mensaje de la IP, tienes derecho. Y si quieres borrar éste, también, supongo :P El anónimo molesto Buff, sólo él sabe :|. No sé, llegó aquí enojado y viendo a quién podía molestar. Y parece que te escogió a tí y a SiimerDeluxe (sí, se escribe así :D). Jaja, no te preocupes por él, ya se le pasará. Por lo pronto, se ganó un bloqueo de tres días por vandalismo e insulto a los usuarios. Sigue así, vas bien :). Ganador tres veces seguidas al usuario destacado (??) jaja. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 01:18 5 oct 2010 (UTC) PD: SiimerDeluxe también es buen usuario, muy bueno, de hecho... RE: PCs Pues sí, menudo fastidio... Te puedes creer que el ventilador del ordenador se pone cada vez más rápido como si fuera un motor de avión y parece que vaya a explotar! Bueno, de todos modos, estaré con Los Sims 1 y tengo un montón de revistas de Los Sims que siempre ponen info interesante y tal. En fin, que vaya bien. Un saludo, SimmerDeluxe 10:32 19 oct 2010 (UTC) RE: Catálogo de objetos de Los Sims Si, bueno, si quieres puedes ir poniendo descripciones. Aunque lo que más me trae de cabeza es a qué expansión pertenece cada objeto, por eso estoy tratando de encontrar alguna guía o algo, por que tampoco es plan de ir desinstalando y volviendo a instalar. Bueno, de momento iré recortando los iconos de los objetos y miraré también los manuales para lo que te decía. Por cierto, al principio tenía pensado ponerlos todos en una página, pero luego pensé que sería mejor hacer varios artículos para cada juego, para menos líos. Un saludo, SimmerDeluxe 15:18 19 oct 2010 (UTC) No sé Bueno en realidad si sé pero no sé como ponerlo jaja. Hola Sims3-maniatic, ahora el 23 voy a Chile porque tengo un tía viviendo allá y cumple 40. El año pasado también fui y en el shopping de Las Condes vi si mal no recuerdo juegos de los sims 3 originales a 12.500 pesos Chilenos, ¿pueden ser qué cuesten eso, o más o menos? Saludos. --Nacho 13:29 7 nov 2010 (UTC) :Sí tenés razón ahora que me acuerdo eran LS2 que andaban alrededor de 12.500, así que bueno gracias, veré si lo compraré o no. Chau. --Nacho 16:08 8 nov 2010 (UTC) En Google ¿Sabías que si buscas "Simspedia" en Google apareces tú en el primer resultado? Je je, solo era eso. Que vaya bien. --[[User:SiimerDeluxe|Jordi -SIMMER♦deluxe'-]] (discusión) 13:52 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Navidá, Navidá, Dulce Navidá ¡Feliz Navidá, Sims3-maniatic! Me dio por dejar mensajes de Navidad a cada usuario jaja, como el Año pasado (?)... ah, tú no estabas :|. Igual. Wiwichu a merri crismas, wiwichu a merri crismas, wiwichu a merri crismas ana japi niu yir (?). No sé, un viejo loco (?) anda cantando eso en la tele con ese tonito, ni siquiera es inglés :|. Como sea (?), muy feliz Navidaaaaaaaaad :D. Casi es Año Nuevo, aprovecha el 2010 porque se acaba (?). ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 18:04 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Inocentes Ei, no te tomes tan a pecho lo de Capital Sims, te aseguro que he visto bromas muuuucho más pesadas. A lo mejor tocar temas tan "explosivos" como el retorno de Will es un poco peligroso, pero en fin. Que pases un buen no-día de los no-inocentes (es coña, eh :D). --[[User:SiimerDeluxe|Jordi -SIMMER♦deluxe''-]] (discusión) 13:20 29 dic 2010 (UTC) El tiempo pasa Sí, sí, en serio, no es broma (?), el tiempo pasa. La última vez que yo recuerdo haberme fijado qué día era, era 24 de diciembre (?). Ahora ya es 31 y yo sigo aquí sentado frente al PC, no puede ser :|. Como sea, un feliz año nuevo 2011, que sea extraordinario (?), más quizá. No voy a desearte que todos tus deseos se te hagan realidad, no. Voy a desearte mejor que tus esfuerzos sean recompensados a su debido tiempo, así vas a tener que esforzarte un poco (?). Míralo así: los problemas nos fortalecen, y de los errores se aprende. Así que para el 2012 (año en que NO va a acabar la Tierra (?)) vas a ser un hombre más fuerte y sabio aún (?) :P. ¡Un saludo! --Trébol (Buzón) 20:25 31 dic 2010 (UTC) 14/1/11 Bueno, tienes que hacer de cuenta que hoy es 14 de enero. Listo? Bien, ahí vamos (?) Feliz wiki aniversario, Sims3-maniatic! Felicidades por haber estado todo un año aquí y por todas tus ediciones, etc. (? Sí, hay veces que no tengo nada más que hacer que mandarle saludos por el wikianiversario pasado a una persona, pero lo que cuenta es la intención. Recordé que era tu wikianiversario, y te mandé felicitaciones. Bueno, saludos, Joaquín (Daletibu11)CONTRIBUCIONES||15px||USERBOXES||15px||BLOG]] 04:20 17 ene 2011 (UTC) P.D.: Ya puedes volver al 17 :P :¡Felicidades! ;) --Nacho 17:34 17 ene 2011 (UTC) :Felicidades también de mi parte, siento que sea un poco tarde, mientras la dicha sea buena... --[[User:SiimerDeluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:SiimerDeluxedeluxe (discusión) 16:29 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Plantilla de artículo bueno Hola Sims3-maniatic, solo necesito saber de plantilla: Artículo bueno , hay muchos artículos buenos y la plantilla existe, así que quería saber porque no se utiliza. Ya le pregunte a SimmerDeluxe y me dijo que le preguntara a otro administrador. Saludes ...undefinedsim... 17:08 2 feb 2011 (UTC) esta pagina esta muy buena como hago para crear una cuenta? por cierto, que se siente ser admin de una pagina tan buena como esta? RE:Soy yo Es simmerdeluxe@hotmail.es pero no suelo chatear, aunque podemos concertar un día si quieres. [[User:SiimerDeluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:SiimerDeluxedeluxe (discusión) 18:13 22 feb 2011 (UTC) GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE hola st tuu buueh yoop t scriibiii para q m diieraaz tu punto d viista acerk d la sriie glee q yoop l KIERO VER pero noc m da flojera xq no la veo muy interesant y si la llego a ver sera por internet online. bueno podriiaz dcirm q s lo mejor d la seriie e q c basa?¿' ¡Felicidades! Hola!, cosas del hotmail me enteré de que era tu cumpleaños, y nada, muchas felicidades! que pases un muy buen día con los tuyos. Y a ver si te pasas algún día por aquí, que nos tienes abandonaos! :p Ja ja. Bueno, hasta pronto :) [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 18:12 1 jul 2011 (UTC). hey soy nuevo en esta wikia como hago si quisiera descargar sims 2 o sims 3 que pagina me recomiendas por favor espero tu pronta respuesta :D Abraham178247 (discusión) 21:27 5 ago 2012 (UTC) IMPORTANTE, SIMS3-MANIATIC, LEELO!! Hola Sims3-maniatic, soy Carmela. No me conocés pero tengo algo importante que decirte. Quiero que Chamaleon se postule como admin. Para más información andá a "¿Quién está con Chamaleon?". Gracias. --'ILuvSims3 (discusión) 15:44 8 feb 2013 (UTC)' Revalidación Estimado administrador, se le informa que por su inactividad en la wiki, se le ha abierto una votación en la cual la comunidad decidirá si seguirá con el cargo administrativo o no. Recuerde que si se vuelve a activar, su votación de revalidación seguirá en curso y por lo tanto no deberá modificar ni borrar malintencionadamente esta página, pero podrá comentar en la discusión. Gracias por su atención.-- Chamaleon 01:30 13 feb 2013 (UTC) No has usado el reversor hace meses... Hola Sims3-maniatic, se te informa que no has usado el permiso de reversor hace más de 2 meses, por lo cual se te retirará tal permiso en un mes si no se ve por lo menos 10 reversiones correctas. Para más información, lee: SimsPedia:Reversores. Saludos.-- Chamaleon 20:12 28 abr 2013 (UTC)